


Case of the Ex

by lucybeetle



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Crack, M/M, Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because their relationship is over doesn't mean Makoto has left Alan behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Case of the Ex

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a Tumblr prompt: Makoto/Alan, exes meeting again after not speaking for years AU.
> 
> Be aware that this contains a potentially **major spoiler** for episode 16.

Makoto stood on the bridge, waiting for Alan in the place where they always met. There was no need to look at his watch. Alan was never a moment late, and despite the length of time since they had last spoken, Makoto knew that aspect of Alan would not have changed.

The solitary prince stopped a distance away from Makoto, the moonlight overhead reflecting off the white-blond streaks through Alan’s hair - “Specter.”

Makoto didn’t respond.

“I want the beanbag,” said Alan.

“Not until you give me back the toaster.”

“You will never again see the toaster in this lifetime. I will never allow Tenkuuji Takeru to have toast.”

“He has his own toaster. You don’t even _need_ it. You don’t use electricity!” Makoto threw his hands up. In fact, he didn’t have anywhere to plug in the toaster (unless he went to the Daitenkuu Temple) but that didn’t matter. It was the principle of the whole thing that counted. “For heaven’s sake, it’s been years!”

Alan gave Makoto a withering look. Makoto couldn’t help noticing how petulant Alan looked; the pout that Makoto had once thought cute now seemed sullen and childish. Makoto couldn’t believe he had ever been attracted to Alan.

“I want the beanbag,” Alan repeated. “You know what will happen if you don’t return it.”

“Kanon likes it. You wouldn’t dare take it away from her,” said Makoto.

“Tenkuuji Takeru can buy her another one.”

“You’re just jealous,” said Makoto.

“Are you going to give me back the beanbag?”

“I said. Not until you give me the toaster.”

“Then we have nothing more to say to each other.” Alan lifted his arm and placed Necrom’s brace upon it, “ _Henshin_.”

Makoto transformed, and they stood for a few moments, watching to see who would attack first.

“I don’t believe you really want this,” said Alan.

Makoto was at Alan’s side in an instant, so close that they would have been nose to nose if out of suit; but he still didn’t attack. “I want you to leave me alone! It’s over.”

“Does Tenkuuji Takeru make your heart race like I did?” Alan asked. His fingers came up to caress the side of Makoto’s mask.

“I don’t know. What did my heartbeat feel like when you stole my body?” said Makoto.

Alan’s sigh was loud enough that it could still be heard through the Necrom equipment. “Why do you always bring up such trivial arguments?”

“Trivial?! You _stole my body_!”

“Exactly.”

Makoto was at a loss for words. “I loved you, Alan! And then you betrayed me in the worst possible way!”

“You weren’t perfect yourself, you know,” said Alan. “You kept leaving your socks on my floor.”

With a grunt, Makoto charged towards Alan. They battled under the light of the moon.

Necrom’s power was enough to defeat Specter fairly easily, knocking him out of his transformation. As Makoto lay in a bleeding, crumpled heap on the road, Alan said “Now, I want the beanbag.”

Makoto replied with a loud obscenity.

“I want it within three days’ time. Or you know what I will do. Goodbye, Specter,” said Alan, and was gone when Makoto looked up again.

When Makoto arrived home, there was a bouquet of red roses waiting for him at the door.


End file.
